Zuma/Gallery
*Pups Make a Splash *Pups Fall Festival *Pups Save the Sea Turtles *Pups and the Very Big Baby *Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe *Pups Save a Train *Pup Pup Boogie *Pups in a Fog *Pup Pup Goose *Pup Pup and Away *Pups on Ice *Pups and the Snow Monster *Pups Save the Circus *Pup a Doodle Do *Pups Pit Crew *Pups Fight Fire *Pups Save the Treats *Pups Get a Lift *Pups and the Ghost Pirate *Pups Save Christmas *Pups Get a Rubble *Pups Save a Walrus *Pups Save the Bunnies *Pup-Tacular *Pups Save the Bay *Pups Save a Goodway *Pups Save a Hoedown *Pups Save Alex *Pups Save a School Day *Pups Turn on the Lights *Pups Save a Pool Day *Circus Pup-Formers *Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt *Pups Save a Super Pup *Pups Save Ryder's Robot *Pups Go All Monkey *Pups Save a Hoot *Pups Save a Bat *Pups Save a Toof *Pups Save the Camping Trip *Pups and the Trouble With Turtles *Pups and the Beanstalk *Pups Save the Turbots *Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie *Pups Save Ryder *Pups Great Race *Pups Take the Cake *Pups and the Pirate Treasure *Pups Save the Penguins *Pups Save a Dolphin Pup *Pups Save the Space Alien *Pups Save a Flying Frog *Pups Save Jake *Pups Save the Parade *Pups Save the Diving Bell *Pups Save the Beavers *Pups Save a Ghost *Pups Save a Show *The New Pup *Pups Jungle Trouble *Pups Save a Herd *Pups and the Big Freeze *Pups Save a Basketball Game *Pups Save an Ace *Pups Save a Wedding *Pups Save a Talent Show *Pups Save the Corn Roast *Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone *Pups Save the Deer *Pups Save a Parrot *Pups Save the Queen Bee *Pups Save a Mer-Pup *Pups Save an Elephant Family *Pups and the Mischievous Kittens *Pups Save a Friend *Pups Save a Stowaway *Pups' Adventures in Babysitting *Pups Save the Fireworks *Pups Save a Sniffle *Pups and the Ghost Cabin *Pups Save an Adventure *Pups Save a Surprise *Pup-Fu! *Pups Save the Mayor's Race *Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot *Pups Save Walinda *Pups Save a Big Bone *Pups Save a Floundering Francois *Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins *Pups Save a Snowboard Competition *Pups Save the Chicken of the Sea *Pups Save a Pizza *Pups Save Skye *Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show *Pups Save an Eagle *Pups Bark with Dinosaurs *Pups Find a Genie *Pups Save a Tightrope Walker *Pups Save a Goldrush *Pups Save the PAW Patroller *Pups Save the Soccer Game *Pups Save a Lucky Collar *Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol *Pups Save a Lost Tooth *Air Pups *Pups Save Friendship Day *Pups Save Apollo *Pups Save the Hippos *Pups Save Daring Danny X *Pups in a Fix *Pups Save a Dragon *Pups Save Three Little Pigs *Pups Save a Stinky Flower *Pups Save a Monkey-naut *Pups Save the Polar Bears *A Pup in Sheep's Clothing *Pups Save a School Bus *Pups Save the Songbirds *Pups Save Old Trusty *Pups Save a Pony *Pups Save a Robo-Saurus *Pups Save a Film Festival *Tracker Joins the Pups! *Pups Bear-ly Save Danny *Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips *All Star Pups! *Pups Save a Sports Day *Pups in a Jam *Pups Save a Windsurfing Pig *Pups Get Growing *Pups Save a Space Toy *Pups Get Skunked *Pups and a Whale of a Tale *Parroting Pups *Merpups Save the Turbots *The Pups' Winter Wonder Show *Pups Save the Gliding Turbots *Pups Save a Plane *Pups Save a Giant Plant *Pups Get Stuck *Pups Raise the PAW Patroller *Pups Save the Crows *Pups Save Their Floating Friends *Pups Save a Satellite *Pups Save a Blimp *Pups Save the Chili Cook-Off *Pups Save a Teeny Penguin *Pups Save the Cat Show *Pups Save a Playful Dragon *Pups Save the Critters *Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown *Pups Save a Sleepover *Pups Save the Carnival *Pups Save Jake's Cake *Pups Save a Wild Ride *Mission PAW: Royally Spooked *Pups Save Monkey-dinger *Pups Save the Flying Food *Pups Save a Ferris Wheel *Pups Save Dude Ranch Danny *Pups Save a Sleepwalking Bear *Mission PAW: Pups Save the Royal Throne *Pups Save Big Hairy *Pups Save a Flying Kitty *Pups Party with Bats *Pups Save Sensei Yumi *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus *Pups Save the Runaway Kitties *Pups Save Tiny Marshall *Pups Chill Out *Pups Save Farmer Alex *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Shark *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Pier *Pups Save a Space Rock *Pups Save a Good Mayor *Pups Save a City Kitty *Pups Save a Cloud Surfer *Sea Patrol: Pirate Pups to the Rescue *Pups Save the Mail *Pups Save a Frog Mayor *Pups Save the Runaway Turtles *Pups Save the Shivering Sheep *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Frozen Flounder *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Narwhal *Pups Save Luke Stars *Pups Save Chicken Day *Pups Save Francois the Penguin *Pups Save Daring Danny's Hippo *Pups Save Baby Humdinger *Pups Save a Piñata *Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis *Pups Save the Kitty Rescue Crew *Pups Save an Ostrich *Pups Save Big Paw *Pups Save the Hum-Mover *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Sunken Sloop *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Wiggly Whale *Pups Save a High-Flying Skye *Pups Go for the Gold *Pups Save an Extreme Lunch *Pups Save a Cat Burglar *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Flying Diving Bell *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Soggy Farm *Pups Save the Butterflies *Pups Save an Underground Chicken *Pups Save the Bookmobile *Pups Save Heady Humdinger *Sea Patrol: Pups Save Their Pirated Sea Patroller *Pups Save the PawPaws *Pups Save a Popped Top *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Royal Kitties *Pups Save the Snowshoeing Goodways *Pups Save a Duck Pond *Sea Patrol: Pups Save Tilly Turbot *Pups Save an Upset Elephant *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Tigers *Rocky Saves Himself *Pups and the Mystery of the Driverless Snow Cat *Pups Save the Trick-or-Treaters *Pups Save an Out of Control Mini Patrol *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Movie Monster *Mission PAW: Pups Save a Royal Concert *Mission PAW: Pups Save the Princess' Pals *Pups and the Werepuppy *Pups Save a Sleepwalking Mayor *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Swamp Creature *Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the Hidden Golden Bones *Pups Save a Cuckoo Clock *Pups Save Ms. Marjorie's House *Pups Save Thanksgiving *Pups Save a Windy Bay *Pups Save a Frozen Camp Out *Pups Save the Fizzy Pickles *Pups Save a Pluck-O-Matic *Pups Save a Mascot *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Runaway Stargazer *Pups Save Ace's Birthday Surprise *Pups Save a Tower of Pizza *Pups Save the Jungle Penguins *Pups Save a Freighter *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Stop a Meltdown *Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the Mystery of the Missing Cell Phones *Pups Save a Melon Festival *Pups Save a Cow *Pups Save the Honey *Pups Save Mayor Goodway's Purse *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Mountain Climbers *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save Captain Gordy *Pups and the Stinky Bubble Trouble *Pups Save the Baby Ostriches *Pups Save Gustavo's Guitar *Pups Save the Yoga Goats *Pups Save Bedtime *Pups Pups Save Chickaletta's Egg *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: When Super Kitties Attack *Pups Save a Manatee *Pups Save Breakfast *Pups Save the Land Pirates *Pups Save the Birdwatching Turbots *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Meet the Mighty Twins *Pups Save a Freaky Pup-Day *Pups Save a Runaway Mayor *Pups Save a Bat Family *Pups Save a Mud Monster *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Save a Giant Chicken *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Stop Harold's Deep Freeze *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups and the Big Twin Trick *Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Save a Mega Mayor *Pups Save the Squirrels *Pups Save a Roo *Pups Save the Balloon Pups * Pups Save the Spider Spies *Pups Save a White Wolf *Pups Save a Wrong Way Explorer *Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups vs. the Copycat *Pups Save a Humsquatch *Pups Save a Far Flung Flying Disc *Pups Rescue a Rescuer *Pups Save the Phantom of the Frog *Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups Stop a Big Bad Bot *Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups and the Dome *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Opening Ceremonies *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Adventure Bay Games *Pups Save a Tour Bus *Pups Save Midnight at the Museum *Mighty Pups *Ready Race Rescue tumblr nj2bcdlU6y1rsc6wyo3 1280.jpg|Early concept art of Zuma along with Marshall and Rocky Zuma.jpg PAW Patrol Zuma Running.png Nickelodeon Nick Jr. PAW Patrol Zuma in His Submarine with Claw.png Everest, Rocky, and Zuma.jpg|Everest, Rocky, and Zuma IMG 2058.JPG Zuma 0.png paw patrol commercial they call her sweetie chase zuma.jpg paw patrol dance party surprise 8lm.jpg zuma 5w54.jpg Zuma no Outfit.png PAW Group-004.jpg Paw-patrol.jpg PAW Patrol Zuma Collection DVD.jpg Zuma PNG.png Fire Zuma.JPG Flight Zuma.JPG Ultimate Rescue Fire Zuma Marshall And Rocky.png Zuma leap.png Zuma Super Pup.png Zuma1.png Zuma Falling.png Zuma0.png Zuma2.png Zuma Pup House.jpg Paw zuma.png Zuma cool dude.png Zuma Mer Pup.png Zuma .jpg Zuma Mighty pup101.png Zuma announcement.jpg Zuma Mighty.jpeg Air Rescue Zuma.JPG 56968355 2354975614736164 2416135339998484189 n.jpg All PAW Patrol Members.jpg z.png Downloadd.jpg 65626887_2634218309924571_3088112706319393556_n.jpg 62497237 160780341647347 6346295722929784321 n.jpg 67084989_735202066915195_6124414628324519309_n.pg.jpg 1010967 520851918028304 1520211089 n.png 377ffa207d8d20d35735e6069f5d95da.png Pantallazo-2.png 300560232271211.png 259369001003212.png 259627704009212.png dd5oyvq-c4fe9029-54ec-4b64-a81f-239c16aa5c12.png 345-3451176_zuma-zuma-paw-patrol-sticker.png 259187345009212.png VN9BE385YKPgumoyrOd8Z8yh6Nn.jpg IMG 875852583192561.jpeg paw-patrol-every-character-ever-16x9.jpg 71697803_2136977573265702_4763389262664040448_n.jpg 71496453_2138656813097778_7205714074707951616_n.jpg 73290155_10156952544914576_20813669214453760_n.jpg L19024-002-KVbM6R.jpg Pawpatroltarget.jpg 296976068020211.png 299503638260211.png 299206351068211.png 299033604220211.png 296375877161211.png 256088516015212.png 4c6410c6987b9a957589d9b20432336e.jpg 71884674 2137150873248372 7102918357510258688 o.jpg MyyPvOkxmHP-l8cTBtr8Q9A.jpg Zumabone.PNG Zuma Profile.png Zuma2.PNG Marshallchaseskyezumarubblerocky.png 194px-Zuma.jpg Zuma Pawstand.PNG Zuma 07.png Paw patrol iron on transfers 011.jpg Drewitthetalk.png Skye and Zuma.jpg 1618587 701760323270795 6200934388715083080 n.jpg 10929566 712792492167578 5794084829618686879 n.png 11073511 747579078688919 6480483366082918498 o.png DA903AE2-DAC6-4119-A59F-DF3438B8D743.JPG BB0820B9-9179-4BAD-8A7D-DBAA3DAFC22D.JPG 771E425C-AF44-4424-84B4-91CC320C0587.JPG FB IMG 1459659047215.jpg Grupo1640480.jpeg 40BB97A1-B4D3-4CA7-B027-C96BE1F3FFD4.JPG CNWeteAU8AAhX20.jpg Pp pups 3.png 524D56EF-7936-4274-8B0F-A0107C07363B.JPG Zuma-tag-zuma.jpg .028 Paw Patrol & Zachary 28 24 25 20 22.jpg Oawpatrol.jpeg Joke.PNG 470px-Tumblr mvobpc4K3e1sqcoduo1 500.jpg $T2eC16N,!)QE9s3HD)e-BSG7pnT)Eg~~60 57.JPG B001429c9930417c3ae1adc87a823fb3.jpg A1TCs0TQCeL.jpg Images-35.jpeg 74536399 10157048721094576 1550322720992919552 o.jpg 51258582 1146580435523379 460482148386734080 o.jpg Pp663.png 74654705 1348945795286841 8240222832747872256 o.jpg 67571424 134716594450634 4035004797061351244 n.jpg 67665405_879046979145254_9024301021682793634_n.jpg Zumapixel.jpg Paw-patrol-pups-lend-a-paw-9780794435851.in03.jpg 98C648ED-8FA2-4B58-9045-BA936801CC92.JPG 10641263 642549859191842 8436278542826641654 n.png Zuma-feat-332x363.jpg 79873043_101711378004445_4083002735727738880_n.jpg 81101564 1386907538157333 2661101521160110080 o.jpg 1200x1200bb.jpg 82211632_10157219091909576_4604198150968705024_n.jpg 82827331 10157233015049576 1526532983039721472 n.jpg 81d27mLkUeL. SL1500 .jpg 82082212 124865515689031 3887351290174373888 n.jpg 82039953 179741089800016 3702241641093324791 n.jpg 83939186 2598722023693531 1803021532393771668 n.jpg 20200216 123513.png All Mighty Pups 18 (Charged Up).JPG PAW+Patrol+Pups.jpg 87152140_2779833015405983_4272154495602917376_n.jpg Category:Protagonist Galleries Category:Dog Galleries